There is Another Sky
by PizzaAngel99
Summary: There is another sky, ever serene and fair. And there is another sunshine, though it be darkness there. When the arrow flew across the clearing, it hit only one. Leaving Erik alone with his daughter. With only one place to go. Home. X-Men Apocolypse AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** _This is my first published X-Men fanfiction. I hope you like it! The title and the first lines of the description are in reference to the poem "There is another sky" by Emily Dickinson. Enjoy!_

* * *

It had been stupid. Erik had known it. But his instincts had taken over and he acted without thinking. Stopping that vat of molten metal before it had crushed that man had been... The right thing to do. It's what Charles would have done. But Charles wasn't here. And Erik certainly wasn't Charles.

Not anymore.

He had tried. To pass as a 'human.' To pass as 'normal.' But that had blown up right in his face. And now he was being taken from his family. Again.

Nina was screaming. The sound tore him apart. A memory of his own childhood flashed before his eyes, quickly fading as he looked up. Thousands of birds had suddenly arrived. Flying in circles around them, and getting closer.

Erik had long suspected what his daughters mutation might have been. But he hadn't wanted to face it. She didn't deserve the burden of it. But she always had animals following her around. A regular Disney princess if you asked him. But surely that had nothing to do with a mutation. What good could that be? Yet above their heads, birds were circulating. Waiting to attack.

Charles always had speculated mutantions manifested in emotional situations. Here was proof.

"Nina, calm down." he said to her as he looked past her to her mother. Silently begging her to take their daughter away. Drag her away if she had to. And to her credit she was trying. But Nina wouldn't budge.

"Nina, go with Mama." He said calmly. Trying to get her to calm down. He could see the men around him starting to panic. And Erik was growing steadily more worried about what they would do. They could take him, but not his daughter. Not his baby.

Then, everything froze. And an arrow slipped out of the fingers of the officer nearest to Erik.

"No!" Erik didn't realize the word had escaped his lips as he watched helplessly. Stretching out his hand in a futile effort to stop the wooden arrow. But Magda did that for him.

In one simple movement, she pushed Nina aside. Throwing herself in the path of the arrow.

She was was dead before she even started to fall to the ground.

Nina was sobbing, and Erik was screaming as he ran to his wifes side, pulling her into his arms. "No. No. No. No. Not you too." he mumbled almost incoherently. Slipping in and out of his native language and English. He wasn't sure how long he held her, but Nina pulled his attention as she was currently sobbing a few feet away.

Putting Magda down and prioritizing, Erik moved over to his daughter. Pulling her into a hug. "Shhh. Its okay sweetheart. Its okay."

"Papa..." she said as she sobbed into his chest.

Erik looked up at the officers. Anger in his eyes. No one hurt his family. "Nina, close your eyes." Erik said as he pulled off the metal necklace Nina was still wearing. She didn't need to see this. Erik held her protectivly close shielding her eyes as he raised the necklace.

And killed, every, single, one, of the officers with it. It slapped back into his hand a moment later. And Erik put it in his pocket. Not wanting to give it back to Nina when it was covered in blood and brain tissue.

Erik glanced over at his wife one last time before picking up Nina into his arms and walking from the forest back to the house.

She had fallen asleep by the time they got there. Exhausted and drained. Her head resting on Eriks shoulder. And perhaps that was for the best. He thought as he gathered a few of his own belongings. Then packed her a small bag.

* * *

"Papa, where are we going?" She asked him as they got settled into their seats on the plane.

"To visit an old friend."

* * *

"That might have been my favorite tree." Charles said as he looked between the tree that was currently spliting in half, and the boy, Scott Summers, that had done it.

"Am I expelled?"

"No. You're enrolled."

A grin had spread across the young man's face. And it made Charles smile. This was why he did it. Run this school. To help those who needed it.

"Hank, show this young man to his room please? I'd like to have a talk with Alex." Charles asked pleasantly. Knowing that Hank would want to study Scott a bit more. Perhaps find a way to control the beams from his eyes. And he also knew that Alex's mind was currently full of thoughts. And they needed to talk.

"Of course Professor." Hank said as he replaced Alex at Scotts side. His hand taking his elbow. Charles could see Scott hesitating at the unfamiliar hand. And gave Alex a pointed look.

"I'll come check out your room after this, okay baby brother?" Alex said as he gently slapped Scott's other shoulder. Earning a laugh and what would have surely been an eye roll if they could see his eyes.

Hank led Scott away. Leaving Alex and Charles alone.

"What's on your mind, Alex?" Charles asked as he started to maneuver his wheelchair down the path by the lake. Alex falling into step next to him.

"You really need to ask that?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"I was being polite." Charles replied with a smile. "And yes, I understand how much you care for Scott. In fact, I was going to ask if you'd like to stay. As a teacher, perhaps."

Alex was surprised. Charles could tell that much without invading his privacy. "What would I teach? Or... Do?"

"I seem to recall you were quite the artest when we met you." Charles said. Mostly speaking aloud.

"That was awhile ago, Professor." Alex replied. A light blush forming on his cheeks.

"I'm not forcing you. We'd find some place for you here. And I'm sure Scott would appreciate the company of someone familiar." Charles pointed out as he looked up at him with a knowing smile.

"I'll think about it." Alex said simply. His own smile slightly sheepish.

"Good." Charles said as he stopped moving at the end of the path and turned the chair to face Alex. "It's very nice to see you again Alex. It's been far too long."

"Same to you, Professor." Alex replied with a genuine smile.

Charles started to say more, but a loud and sudden wave of thoughts assaulted his senses.

Occasionally Charles regreted telling all the children how they could project their thoughts to him if they needed him. Most of the time it was innocent. Most needing help with schoolwork. But every once and awhile a fight would break out. Or some teenage drama would ensue. And it ended up giving Charles a headache.

But this time was different.

"Professor?" he heard Alex ask him as Chalres raised a hand to his head in an attempt to better block out, and simulationsly sort through, the frantic thoughts of his students.

"Something's happening in the main hall." Charles said as he looked up at Alex. Without another word, both of them started to head that way.

* * *

In hindsight, maybe breaking in through the front door of a school hadn't been the best plan Erik could have come up with. Epically since, in hindsight, he should have known that Charles' students would know who he was.

Magento. The enemy.

How naive they were.

Nina was hiding behind Eriks leg. Peeking out at the students surrounding them with wide eyes. Erik kept her close. His eyes daring any of the children to do anything. They didn't.

"Erik?"

Erik looked up at his name being spoken. Seeing Charles wheel into the room. Accompanied by Alex. Someone Erik hadn't seen for nearly two decades.

"Charles." Erik responded.

"What are you-" Charles started. But Erik cut him off. Saying something he never thought he would ever say again. Least of all to Charles.

"I need your help."

Both men looked at each other for a long time. And Erik was certain that Charles was looking into his mind. Without the helmet, he was an open book.

A look of disbelief and sorrow crossed Charles' features as he kept his gaze on Eriks.

"Everyone, back to your studies." he ordered the children as he looked around at them. "Come on now, spit spot." he continued as some of them didn't move. When they were completely alone, save for Alex still standing behind Charles, did Charles speak to Erik.

"You poor, poor man."

"I didn't come here for pity." Erik snapped as he picked up Nina in his arms to emphasise his words. "I came here for my daughter."

"Of course." Charles said. All business, as if Erik was just another parent, of just another student. "Alex, would you mind taking little-" there was a pause. And Erik stiffened as he felt Charles dig through his mind for a name. "Nina," Charles continued. "To Eriks old room please? I think she'll be most comfortable with her father for the time being."

"Sure professor." Alex said. But he stepped toward Erik cautiously. As If afriad Erik would attack.

He wouldn't have. Not with Nina here.

"Papa?" Nina asked as she saw that Alex was walking toward them. "This young man is going to take you to my room, okay dove?" Erik said gently with a smile. "And I'll be right there."

Nina nodded as Erik handed her off to Alex.

"Hi Nina. I'm Alex." Alex said as he walked down the hall with Nina in his arms.

Erik watched them go before turning his gaze back to Charles. "I'm... Sorry." he said slowly. "But I didn't know where else to go."

"Its alright, Erik. I... Trust you." Charles said after a few seconds.

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I trust you enough to let you stay. But if you hurt my students, or interfere with them in any way-"

"I'm here for my daughter. Not myself. Not for you. And not for your students." Erik interpreted.

"Fair enough." Charles said after a beat. "I assume from what I saw in your head she has a mutation?"

Erik stiffened a little at Charles' casual admission that he had been searching through his head. But answered anyway. "Yes."

"A very interesting one from what I understand." Charles continued. "It seems we'll have some animal guests as well."

Erik wasn't sure what to say to that. So he didn't say anything. Why did this have to be so awkward?

"I'm sorry about her mother." Charles said eventually.

Erik didn't really want to talk about it. Or think about it. So he just nodded.

"Nina will be safe here, Erik. I promise."

"I know."

Charles looked at Erik with sad eyes for an uncomfortable length of time. Though in reality it had only been a few seconds. Before speaking again.

"I trust you remember where your old room was. It hasn't been touched except to clean it. Most of the other teachers board elsewhere so that wing of the house has been practically empty."

"Thank you, Charles." Erik said with forced politeness. Eager to get out of this conversation and up to his daughter.

"You're welcome, Erik." Was the reply.

Erik and Charles held each other's gaze for a few more moments (Erik briefly wondered if Charles was reading his mind again) before both men turned and went their separate ways.

* * *

Charles barely had any time to think about the... Situation... Before he was being bombarded with questions from his students. Asking what was happening. Was that actually Magneto. And if they were going to be okay.

Charles reasured each and every one of them with the best answers he could provide. Erik was going to be staying for a few days. Yes he was Magneto. And yes they would all be perfectly fine with him here.

It seemed to satisfy most of the students for now, and Charles finally had time to be alone to his thoughts.

Was he crazy for letting Erik stay here? It was certainly, on paper, a risk. But Charles had seen something in Eriks mind he hadn't in decades.

A hope that he hadn't felt in his former friend since Cuba.

This would be okay. Charles was... Mostly sure of it.

* * *

Erik finished cleaning the bloodied necklace in the sink and dried it off. Taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror. He looked... Old, suddenly. Tired. He hated it.

He had become soft. He knew it the moment he had spotted Magda in that bar. The moment he told her who he was and she didn't run from him. When he married her. And when he loved her.

He briefly thumbed the wedding ring on his finger and closed his eyes. He missed her so much. He closed his eyes tighter to fight off the sudden urge to cry.

"Papa?" Nina called to him from the adjoining bedroom. Erik immediatly smiled, a smile only his daughter could bring out in him, and walked out to her. "Yes pumpkin?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is Mama dead?"

Erik had known 'the question' would come eventually. And as much as he wanted to keep his seven year old as innocent as he could for as long as he could. She needed to know. "Yes."

Nina didn't seemed shocked by his response. Simply taking it in stride. She was strong. Stronger than he gave her credit for.

"What about the police men?"

Erik froze. That question he had not been expecting.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"Are they dead too?" she asked simply. Hugging her teddy bear to her chest.

Erik took a breath, then met her eyes with complete seriousness. "Yes."

Nina met his eyes with the same seriousness. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Thank you all so much for the reviews/follows/favs! I'm so glad so many of you are liking this story. This Chapter is mostly filler and set-up. Oh! And I'll give a cookie to whoever can figure out which mutants I'm referencing in "the alley scene." XD Next Chapter will be up next week. Probably on Wednesday again. Can't wait to see what you all think. Anyway, on to this chapter.

* * *

It wasn't that Hank had a problem with Erik being here... It was just... He had a problem with Erik being here. He had never been particularly fond of the man, even before he became a mass murderer. And now he was going to be staying just a few doors down from Hanks own room? No thank you.

Not that Hank slept much in his own room to he honest. It was easier to just have a cot down in the basement. Where he spent most of his time when he wasn't teaching. But it was the principal of the thing.

Charles must be out of his mind.

"I'm not."

Hank jumped and turned around. Almost spilling one of the test tubes he had been holding as he saw Charles sitting in the doorway. Had he been reading his mind?

"Sorry. You were projecting." Charles offered as an explanation.

Hank frowned and put the tubes down. "Are you insane? Because Erik can't be up to any good. He's-"

"He has a daughter." Charles said. Cutting him off. "He just needs somewhere safe for her. He won't try anything. Not with me here. Especially without that helmet."

Hank blinked a few times. Trying to process the new wave of information. "A daughter?"

"Nina." Charles said with a small smile.

Hank looked at him for several seconds. Slowly starting to realise what Charles had even come down here for. For reassurance. It wasn't often that Charles let his guard down. Let himself be vulnerable. He just couldn't with all the children relying on him. But when he did, it was with Hank.

It used to be Erik. It should be Erik. But that would never happen. Not anymore.

"You're right." Hank found himself saying. "He won't be a problem." I won't let it become one.

Charles smiled sadly and nodded. "Thank you, Hank."

Hank nodded and offered a small smile before turning back to his desk. Pulling out a pair of glasses he had been working on. "I think I've found a way to control Scott's mutation. I had some ruby quartz laying around in the lab, and I think if I put them in these," He held up the glasses. "It should keep the beams from hurting anyone."

Charles nodded and wheeled farther into the room. "That's good Hank. That's really good."

"He's one of the three, right?" Hank asked as he put the glasses down.

Charles didn't have to ask what he was referring too as he nodded. "I think so. The timing is right."

Hank nodded and smiled a little. "That's good."

"I just wish I could find Logan." Charles admitted as he looked down.

"Still no luck with Cerebro?" Hank asked as he tilted his head.

"None. It's as if he doesn't even exist anymore."

"You'll find him." Hank reassured.

"I hope so." Charles said with a half hearted smile. "Thank you again, Hank. I'm sure Alex will be just as happy as Scott that you've found somthing."

Hank nodded and picked the glasses back up. Planning on going down to the lab first thing to finish them.

"I'll leave you to your work." Charles said as he started to wheel from the room.

Hank nodded. Already thinking about how to fit the lenses into the frames as he passed Charles down the hall. Heading toward the elevator.

* * *

Charles watched him with a shake of his head. What would he do without Hank? He was just as valuable to the Schools success as Charles. Maybe even more so. And he was almost literally the only reason Charles was even still alive.

Turning down the other hall. Charles headed toward Eriks room.

Charles wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting to find, but certainly not this.

The door was open slightly, so Charles let himself in. But stopped as soon as he saw the precious scene displayed before him.

Erik was laying with Nina on the bed. Smiling, actually smiling, as father and daughter read each other paragraphs from an old children's book. Erik occasionally changing his voice in certain ways to portray a character. Earning a giggle from Nina.

"And Papa bear said," Erik paused for dramatic effect. "Who's been in our house?"

Nina gasped and covered her mouth. Giggling.

"And Mama bear said, who's been sleeping in our beds?" Erik tickled Nina after that one. The girl erupting with giggles.

Charles recognised the story. 'The three bears.' but it was a slightly different version than the one Charles had read with Raven.

Charles was hesitant to break up the moment, but he did have a class to teach in a few minutes, and he did need to speak to Erik.

He cleared his throat and wheeled a little farther into the room. Two pairs of eyes looked up at him. The same eyes. Charles noted. Charles also noted the faint blush that had spread across Eriks face. But didn't comment on it.

Addressing Nina, Charles smiled as he reached the bed. Already at eye level thanks to his preminit sitting position. "It's very nice to meet you Nina. I'm Charles Xavior."

"I know who you are." she said as she met his eyes. "Papa used to talk about you in his sleep."

Charles looked up at Erik. Surprised. Erik just looked away.

"Is It alright if I talk to your Papa for a few minutes, Nina?" Charles asked as he looked back down at her.

Nina seemed to think about that, Charles could feel the thoughts she was unknowingly projecting, before nodding. "Yes."

Charles smiled before looking up at Erik. The smile fading.

"Epobaw się z niedźwiedzia, Nina." _Go play with your bear, Nina_. Erik said to her. And Nina responded. "Okay Papa." Polish? Charles thought as watched.

Nina kissed her Papas cheek and moved over to the other side of the bed, taking the book, and picking up one of her toys. Charles moved back a little to let Erik stand and follow him out from the room. Noting the hint of a blush on the older mans cheeks.

"What is it, Charles?"

"If you're going to stay here, I need to know the extent of her powers." Charles said. Cutting right to the chase.

"And how do you plan on...?"

"The same way I do with all my students. Test them."

Erik looked at Charles for several minutes. And even if Charles wasn't a telapath, he could tell that Erik was weighing the pros and cons. His own desire to know his daughters limits and potential against his mistrust of Charles, anyone, dougn anything with his daughter. But his desire won out eventually and he nodded. "Fine. But I want to be there."

"Of course." Charles said as he inclined his head. "I have a class to teach in a few minutes, but I'm free in about an hour. You both can meet me in the gardens?"

Erik nodded and glanced back inside the room at Nina, than back to Charles. "If you hurt her-"

Charles scoffed lightly. "Really Erik. What do you take me for?"

"A threat."

Charles stiffened at that and looked away. "Fair enough." he said as he turned his chair and started to wheel down the hallway.

Charles could feel Eriks regret washing over him like a wave, but the metal bender didn't say anything. So Charles kept going.

* * *

"Hey! Watch it freak!" A man yelled as Kurt was shoved agaisnt the wall. "I'm walking here."

"S-sorry." Kurt mumbled. Curling in to himself a little as he hid his face until the man passed.

It had been a little over an hour since Mystique had left him. He hadn't wanted her to leave, but she had been very insistent upon it. He had hoped that she would have been different than the others that had cast him aside. But it seemed he was doomed to be alone.

It wasn't as if Kurt wasn't used to being alone, he just didn't like it. Didn't want it.

He, for his part, had made fast friends with the women who rescued him. But she had still left him... Wherever here was. He thought he was still in Germany, but who knew.

He had a new ID and a passport, but Kurt had no idea where to even start. Or where to go.

He stepped out onto the street and pulled his collar higher toward his cheeks. A subconscious habit he had picked up throughout the years. Looking around, he picked a direction and starting to walk, not really caring where he went.

It had started to rain, so he tried to stay under as many awenings as he could. Before ducking into a covered alley and shaking himself to dry off.

He looked around at the darkness and sat down. His back agaisnt the wall. Listening to the people walking past on the street.

"Stupid mutants cheating at cards. Swindled me out of my money!"

"The other one touched me and I almost died!"

"I saw one fly the other day."

"And what about that maniac one? Magneto or something stupid like that? Where's he gotten to? Propbaly up to no good I recon."

Kurt wasn't entirety sure how long he had been sitting there, listening to the hate filled comments of the people passing in the street. But he knew he had fallen asleep at some point because he jolted awake with surprise at a clanging noise from farther down the alley.

Kurt raised his head and stood, walking toward the source of it slowly. Curiosity getting the better of him.

Suddenly, the darkness was pierced by a giant ball of purple light. Kurt stared with surprise and confusion as he titled his head.

The light faded to reveal three figures standing in the middle. People who could only be mutants. And looked as though they were probably up to no good. Kurt was just about to teleport away, before he got a good look at who it was.

A tall grey-blue skinned man and two women. One he had seen before at Calavans. What was her name? Psylock?

"Vhat is dis?" He asked hesitantly. Eyeing all of them, prepared to disappear at any second.

"Ah, my child." The man stepped toward him, a smile on his face. And Kurt took a step back.

"Don't be afraid." He continued. "I'm here now. And I will help you."

* * *

Erik smirked as he watched Nina run across the garden, chasing a butterfly. After Charles had left, he took her outside early to wait for him. He knew how much she loved the outdoors.

"Papa! Come play!" she called to him.

"Later, dove." Erik said with a soft smile.

She frowned, but quickly continued to play regardless.

Erik watched her for several more minutes before looking out across the grass. The other students were staying away from them. Trying not to be obvious about it, but Erik noticed anyway. Not that he disapproved. He would have done the same thing.

"Ah. There you are."

Erik turned to see Charles wheel toward him with his usual pleasant smile.

"Sorry I'm late, Lee needed help with her homework." Charles offered as explanation.

Erik smirked a little and looked down at him as he crossed his arms. The Charles he had known would have scoffed at the idea of helping teenagers with such things like homework. He really had become a teacher.

"Shut up." Charles said. Smirking just a little.

"I didn't say anything." Erik said with a grin. Slipping back into an old teasing tone he hadn't used in decades.

"But you were thinking it."

Erik rolled his eyes and turned back to looking out at Nina.

Charles turned as well, watching her with what Erik had decided to call his teacher eyes. "How long has she displayed a mutation?"

"Since she was four." Erik answered.

Charles nodded and followed Nina with his eyes. "Do you have any idea how it works?"

"None. She's just always had animals around her."

"Can she understand them?"

"She talks to them, but I assumed it was her imagination."

Charles nodded and wheeled forward just a little. Getting a better look at her.

"Nina, komm hierher." Erik said. His German slipping out, out of habit. He saw Charles glance up at him, but he didn't say anything as Nina ran up to them. A grin on her face before she spotted Charles and stopped.

"Hello again." Charles said with a smile at her. Leaning forward a little. "I have a few questions for you if that's alright?"

* * *

Nina was really sweet. Listening and learning quickly. Charles now knew much more about her mutation. Though he would have to talk Hank to see if he could make some more sense of the science behind it.

She couldn't yet call animals to her at will, but it wouldn't be long until she could. Her mutation was still in its developing stages. And it posed no harm.

As Charles wheeled into his room later that night, he thought back on the day with a sad smile. Erik was back. Maybe not the same man that he had been, but he was closer than he had been in years. And he seemed, so much more happy now. Content.

And the fact that he had married, and had a child with, a human women, spoke volumes about how changed he was.

Just because someone stumbles, looses their way, doesn't mean they're lost forever.

He could still save Erik. He could, maybe someday, have his friend back. And that was more than enough for now.

A soft knocking sound came from the door, without even thinking about it, Charles answered. "Come in."

The door pushed open slowly, revealing Erik standing in the archway with an already set up chess board in his hands.

"Erik?" Charles asked with surprise. Turning his chair to face him fully. "What are you...?"

"I thought, maybe, we could play a game?" Erik asked.

A surge of long pent up resentment threatened to overtake Charles, but he pushed it aside. Erik was trying. Really trying this time. And truth be told, Charles would love a good game of chess.

"I'd love that." Charles answered honestly.

Erik smiled, a sight Charles hadn't seen in, well, decades, and walked into the room fully. Setting the set down gently on the table by the fireplace. Taking a seat next to it.

Charles wheeled toward the table, stopping when he reached it. "What's this really about, Erik?"

"Would you believe me if I said I just missed you?"

Charles looked up and met his eyes. Seeing only sincerity in them. "Your move." Charles said instead of responding as he moved a pawn across the board.

Erik smiled a little less, but moved his own pawn. "The School's been working out I see." he said. Clearly trying to make small talk. And Charles decided to cut him some slack. It had been ten years since he had seen Erik. And he had let go of his hate. It wouldn't do any good to punish the man any farther than he had been.

"Yes. It feels good to help all the children that come through here." Charles said as he made his move. "And I enjoy teaching."

"Careful, you're a professor now, you might finally loose your hair." Erik teased. And Charles found himself chuckling.

They fell into a comfortable and familiar silence after that. Only broken by the crackling fire and the sound of chess pieces sliding across the board.


	3. Chapter 3

_This just in: Reports claim that the feared criminal 'Magneto' has made a reappearance this week in Poland. He murdered several police officers in the forest near what was presumably his latest hide-out. No word yet on where he has gone. We'll keep you updated as the story plays out._

Peter swallowed as he watched the news report continue on to highlight the crimes Erik had done in the past. Cuba. JFK. The White House incident. Now this.

Shaking his head he turned the channel over to another station. Hearing his mother starting to come down the stairs, he ran over to his newest arcade game 'Mrs. Pac-man' and starting to play.

"Peter..." she started as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm fine mom." he said offhandedly. Focusing on the game. "Stop worrying."

"I always worry about you." He heard her put a glass down on the table and sigh. "You're going to go try and find him again, aren't you?"

Peter stopped playing and turned to look at her. "He's my father."

"He's a criminal." she countered.

Peter shrugged. "Technically, so am I."

She sighed and walked over closer to him. Worry lines creasing on her face as she cupped his with her hands. "I just don't want you to get hurt." she said softly.

Peter thought himself far too old to hug his mother, but this time he made an exception as he pulled her to him gently. Wrapping his arms around her. "I have to do this mom."

"I know." she said over his shoulder. "Just be careful."

* * *

Just as stupid as it had been to burst through the front of a school building and expect a warm welcome, it had been equally stupid to expect that this arrangement would last. Just two days after their arrival, the news broke about the men he had killed in that forest.

And as expected, no one took it well.

Erik himself didn't feel a shred of guilt for it. If he hadn't had a daughter to take care of, he would have gone and murdered the factory workers that had outed him as well. But that was beside the point.

Erik could take the stares, the thinly disguised hatred. But no one, and he meant no one, did the same to his daughter.

Nina, bless her, hadn't noticed a change at all. Too lost in her own world. But Erik knew it was only a matter of time. He had to leave.

"Nina, zacząć się pakować. Opuszczali." (Nina, start packing. We're leaving.)

"Why Papa?" she asked as he looked up from the coloring book she had been drawing in.

"Because I said so." he snapped as he threw his own things in his duffle.

Nina stood and crossed her arms defiantly. "No."

"Now isn't the time to argue." Erik said as he stopped to look over at her. "We have to leave."

"No." She said again.

"Nina-"

"I like it here. And I don't want to leave."

"We don't always get what we want." Erik told her, kneeling down to be at her eye level.

"That's not fair." she protested.

"Life isn't fair." Was the calm reply. "Now pack your bag. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

* * *

Charles should have known it wouldn't last. Erik being here. The news broke this morning. The news of what Erik had done. Who he had murdered. And to think Charles had thought he had changed. Maybe he should have looked a little farther into the man's mind.

But the government wanted Erik back. Probably to throw in prison. Or worse. Charles wasn't about to throw Erik and Nina out into the streets, but the safety of his students came first. Always would. He hadn't told Erik about it yet. But he had a suspicion that the older man already knew his feelings on the matter.

But Charles couldn't think about that right now. One of his more... Delicate students needed his help.

"Back to bed now." Charles said as he wheeled past the students peaking their heads out of their doors. "Come along now. No dawdling."

He stopped as he met Hank in front of the door. "How bad is it?" Charles asked quietly. "Its pretty bad." Hank responded. "I've never seen it like this before."

Charles nodded. Pursing his lips as he wheeled closer to the door, Hank pushing it open for him.

Raising his eyebrows, Charles looked around. The room was shaking. Which wasn't unusual for one of Jeans... Episodes. But the walls were also, for lack of a better word, disintegrating. As if someone had poured acid on them.

But Charles couldn't focus on that as he wheeled closer to the bed. A sigh escaping his lips as he saw Jean thrashing under the covers. Occasionally whimpering.

He moved closer to the bed, close enough to reach out and touch her if he needed. "Jean." he said firmly. Loud enough any normal person would wake up. But Jean wasn't exactly a normal person.

"Jean." he said again. This time projecting his words into her head. Suddenly, he felt, for lack of a better word, a snap in their connection, and he was pulled in. Briefly overpowered as images of death, destruction, pain, and an apocalypse, flashed through their minds. "Jean!" he yelled. Though he wasn't sure if it was silent or out loud.

Suddenly they both snapped out of it. Breathing heavily, Charles leaned back in the chair. Running a hand through his hair. Jean was also breathing heavier as she sat up. Sweat making her hair stick to her neck. "Professor?"

"Its alright, Jean." He said calmly. Plastering a smile on his face. It was definitely not all right. This was exactly what he had seen in Logans mind. Death. Destruction. The Phionex.

"I saw the end of the world. I could feel all this death..." she said. Sitting up a little.

"Jean, it was just a dream."

She shook her head. Putting one of her hands to her head. "It's not. It's like I'm trapped in my own mind, Professor. You have no idea what that's like. I can't control it."

Charles smiled sadly. "I understand, Jean. Believe me I do. You're still learning, and it takes time."

"I just want to be normal."

Charles moved a little closer, reaching out his hand to touch her temple, lulling her into a deeper sleep. "Just try and sleep, Jean. It'll be better in the morning."

She nodded as she layed back down. Closing her eyes. "Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Jean." he said as he pulled his hand away. She was asleep before he even started to wheel away.

He met Hank at the door again, and the scientist fell into step next to him. "That was definitely worse." Charles said once they were out of earshot of the other students.

"I could tell." Hank said as he looked down at him. "Do you need anything?"

Charles shook his head. "No. I'll be fine. It's Jean I'm worried about."

"Speaking of, I was going to get you before," Hank started as they both stopped by the doors to the elevator. "But I think something's happening. I got some spikes on the equipment I set up in the lab. A massive surge of energy a few days ago. Originating from Cario. Maybe it had something to do with why this episode was so bad?"

Charles nodded and looked up at him. "Cerebro?"

Hank nodded and started to say something else, before being interrupted by Erik who was walking down the hall toward them. "What on Earth was that? The whole house was shaking." the metal bender accused.

Charles sighed. He didn't really want to have this discussion with Erik right now. "One of the students. She's still learning to control her powers. But it's over now. I've taken care of it."

"Are you sure?" Erik asked next.

Was that a hint of concern in his voice? Charles sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. Now if you'll excuse us-"

"I can help." Erik offered.

Charles raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. "You? Help? Are you serious?"

Erik crossed his arms and looked down at him with hard eyes. "Anything happening here threatens both myself and my daughter. So yes, I'm serious."

Charles exhanged a glance with Hank, before looking back at Erik. "I'll pass. I can handle whatever it is myself."

A brief flash of anger surged in Erik, but thankfully he didn't say anything else. Letting Charles and Hank get into the elevator without so much as another word.

* * *

En Sabah Nur watched as his newly chosen horsemen talked in the corner of the room. They were newly clad in the armor he had made for them. And they were perfect for what he needed.

Storm, as she called herself, Godess of the weather. Easily more powerful than her companions combined. His goddess.

Psylock, a warrior who longed for the taste of blood. Her sword cut through anything.

Kurt, or Nightcrawler, a telaporter. Very useful for quick getaways. And a decent fighter. He would need training in the long run. But for now, he would do.

And his very own Angel. Newly gifted with metal wings and capable of more than just flying. He would do nicely

Though he now had his four horsemen, he felt something was missing. Or, someone. Some powers, to be exact. None of his newly chosen children had what he needed. Sure they would be able to protect him if need be. But he needed to clense the world. Start it anew.

Luckily, he thought he had an answer for it.

"Come, children." he beckoned them over with his hand. They all four moved over toward him. "Tell me all you know about the criminal, Magneto."

* * *

Erik walked back into his room, past the half packed bags, and past a sleeping Nina, into the bathroom. Sighing, he turned on the facet and started to wash his face. He was leaving in the morning. He told himself. He didn't need to worry about whatever problems Charles was facing.

He looked up at himself in the mirror. Meeting his own eyes.

He was leaving. Like that day on the beach. And in front of the White House.

Dang it.

* * *

Charles had already been using Cerebro for a few minutes before he focused on the place Hank had indicated. Focusing hard enough to get a clear picture of what had been going on. He saw sand, a women walking through the streets, the same women getting into a car, taking her to a plane with government markings on the side. He frowned. She seemed so... Familiar. "It's her." he said suddenly.

"Who?" Hank asked. Confusion emanating from him.

"Moira." Charles said. A sudden tenderness in his tone.

"Wha- Moira MacTaggert?" Hank asked with disbelief.

"Mhmm." Charles said absently. Barely paying attention as he took in the sight of her.

"Give me the details." Hank said with a shrug as he looked down at his mentor.

"Well, she looks amazing. She's barely aged a day."

"That's... Not what I meant." Hank said. Making a face half of disgust and half of amusement.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Charles stammered, embarrassed, as he looked up at Hank. Starting to take the helmet off. "She was at the source of whatever happened. It's clouded, which makes me suspicious. It seems we'll have to pay a visit to the CIA."

"To Moria." Hank clarified with a smirk.

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, I guess technically-"

"I'll get the car ready for the morning." Hank said. Cutting him off.

"Thank you Hank." Charles said with an embarrassed smile.

Hank nodded and started to walk from the room. Charles following after him.

* * *

Erik had plenty of practice breaking into places, but this time he didn't need to. The elevator to the basement was open. Not even a coded lock between him and his goal.

Arriving in the basement, he walked silently down the halls. It was certainly different than the last time he had been here. How long ago was that? Thirty years? It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Looking around, he continued to walk, picking the place that he could feel had the most metal, and heading toward that.

Turned out, it wasn't Cerebro, or Charles, but a giant hanger. In the center was a modified plane of sorts. Simmilar to the one they had all flown in to Cuba.

Hank must be working on it. Erik decided. Though he wondered if Charles knew. It didn't seem like Charles was training the students for battle. So why would they need this plane?

He reached his hand out, gently touching the cold metal as he sighed. Letting himself relax. These last few days had just... Well, they had added to the long list of horrible days in his past. It seemed he was just made to suffer. His mother, his wife. All dead because of him.

"Be careful. Its not complete yet."

Erik turned, seeing Hank standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing down here?" the scientist asked. Stepping into the room fully.

"I was looking for Charles. I want to know what's happening." Erik said simply.

"So you thought you could just come down here and ask?" Hank crossed his arms as he said this.

Erik sighed and crossed his arms as well. Copying his pose. "Yes."

Hank and Eirk stared at each other for a few minutes before Hank finally spoke. "We think something's going down in Cairo. Charles is going to visit the CIA tomorrow to ask Moria about it."

"Moria MacTaggert?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow.

"One and the same." Hank confirmed.

Erik made a face of disgust. "Why?"

"Because she was there." Came the patient and yet somehow annoyed response from Hank.

Of course she was. Erik thought to himself. From what he remembered, she had knack for getting herself into trouble.

"I'd like to go with him." Erik said without thinking.

"You're a wanted man, Erik. You really think that's such a good idea?"

Erik sighed again and looked down. "I'd like to help. I'm not leaving again."

"You murdered people, Erik." Hank said as he shook his head. Letting his arms drop to his sides. "There are kids here. Some only eleven years old."

"I wouldn't hurt them-" Erik started to protest.

"But they don't know that." Hank countered.

Erik closed his mouth. Hank was right.

"Nina is everything I have left. I need her to be safe. And she won't be with me." Erik started to say. He had been thinking about this for quite some time if he was to be honest. Nina deserved better than to have to be stuck in the run with him.

"What are you-"

"I'm enrolling her in the School. And then I'm going to leave. Without her."

"No you're not." Hank said as he shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Erik asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"She's all you have, Erik. And you're all she has. If you really care about her, You wouldn't just leave."

Erik opened his mouth to protest. But found no words came.

Hank looked at him knowingly and smiled sadly. "You have changed, haven't you Erik?"

Erik started to respond, But the words died on his lips and he settled for just nodding. Maybe he had changed. And maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Again, thanks so much for all the reviews/follows/and favs. So happy you guys are liking this so far. Stay tuned because things are gonna go down next chapter. Also, I'm aware the timeline is a bit messed up at this point. But it's my story and it's an AU. XD Let me know what you guys think and I'll see you next week with a new update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** This chapter ended up being too long, so I decided to cut it in half which is why it's a bit shorter than the others, and ends on a cliffhanger. Hope you guys like it and thanks for all the lovely reviews/favorites/and follows.

* * *

"Erik? You decided to stay."

Erik noted the hint of anger in Charles' voice as he said this. As he knew there would be.

After talking to Hank, Erik had indeed decided to stay. At least for now. Much to Nina's joy.

"Yes." he said to Charles as he walked fully into the younger mans room. "I wanted to talk to you before you leave."

Charles had been going to visit Moira this morning. Accompanied by Alex.

"I don't have all day then. Spit it out." Charles said sharply, folding his hands.

"You're going to visit the CIA, and you have every right to turn me in. But please, don't let them know about my daughter. She doesn't deserve this."

Erik saw surprise in his former friends eyes. Surprise and... Compassion.

"Alright, Erik. No one will know, I promise. She'll be safe." Charles said eventually. His tone gentle and reassuring. Before it hardened again and turned cold. "I'm not going to turn you in. Not yet. But if you make one move against my students-"

"Honestly Charles, what do you take me for?"

"A threat."

Erik flinched. His own words being thrown back upon him. But this time there was no regret.

"Fair enough." Erik said, just as coldly. "Have a nice trip, Charles." Erik turned on his heel, and strode from the room.

* * *

"Ready to go professor?" Alex asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes, give me a minute, Alex." Charles said as he wheeled himself over to his desk to fix a pile of papers.

Erik. What am I going to do about you?

"You alright Professor?" Alex asked, and Charles raised his head to look at the man, no longer a boy.

"You don't have to call me that Alex. Charles is fine."

Alex smirked a little and shrugged. "Okay then, Charles. You alright?"

Charles smiled sadly and shook his head as he turned from the desk, wheeling toward the door as Alex fell into step next to him. "No. But I will be."

Charles could sense Alex about to continue to conversation, and cut him off. "How's Scott? I know Hank finally managed to find a way to contain his powers."

Alex nodded. Starting to talk about how well he knew Scott would do here, how he had started to make new friends. But Charles tuned him out. Not to be rude, he just needed to think.

Erik. He needed to think about Erik. He was nervous about leaving the school unattended with Eirk still here. But Hank had assured him he wouldn't let Erik out of his sight. And Charles trusted Hank. It would be fine.

He needed to stop worrying.

* * *

 _Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree?_

Peter tapped his foot on the ground to the beat, sitting on a park bench as he tried to clear his head.

It had been a long day.

First, he had run to Poland. Which had been interesting to say the least. But he couldn't find a trace of Erik anywhere. Though he did investigate the house near where the police had been killed.

And apparently he had a family.

Peter knew he shouldn't be jealous. But... He was jealous.

It wasn't Erik's fault. He told himself. He didn't know he had another family. A son.

Sighing, Peter turned the music off and stood. Starting to run again. New York bound.

Charles Xaviers School for gifted youngsters could hold answers for him. So thats where he was heading.

Running through New York, he slowed. Taking in the sights a little. The parks, the square. Broadway.

It never failed to amaze him.

Wait a minute... Peter stopped slowly at a corner. Looking across the road with a furrowed brow at a women trying to signal a cab.

Peter had seen this woman before. He was sure of it.

She was blonde, good looking, had an air of purpose about her. But where had he seen her before? As he stopped running, and the world sped back to it's normal speed, he watched her walk across the street and hail a taxi.

He had definitely seen her before.

Speeding up again, he ran around the taxi several times, trying to place her face. Who could she- then it hit him. An old faded picture in Charles Xaviers wallet. What had the name scrawled on the back been? Raven. That was it. Raven. And Raven was-

Mystique.

Huh.

Speeding up again, he watched as she got into the cab.

Follow her? Follow her.

He slowed to a stop and got into the cab on the other side.

"Excuse me." she said, and he saw her glaring at him out of corner of his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought the cab was empty." He said as he pretended to look flustered.

"Well it isn't. Get out." she snapped.

Peter blinked a few times.

Rude.

Well, they did say to never meet your heroes. They were most of the time not what you hoped that would be. He guessed he would have to do this the hard way.

With a sigh, he sped up again. Pushing open the door, he grabbed onto her, held her neck steady, and ran.

He stopped a few blocks away in an alley and she immediatly pushed away from him. Shifting back into the blue form he and the rest of the world knew her best in.

"Mystique." he said with a light smirk as he leaned against the wall.

"Who wants to know?" she asked, her body language suggesting she was ready for a fight any second.

Peter held his hands up a little and shook his head. "I'm not after you. But I knew your brother, Charles Xavier?"

She hesitated, lowering her guard. "What about him?"

"I'm looking for Magneto."

"And what makes you think you'll find him with Charles?"

"Because I've looked everywhere else." Peter said with a shrug. And it wasn't a lie. He had just come from Poland where he had found no clues as to where his estranged father could have gone. "But you knew him too, right?"

"A long time ago." she said as she finally settled into a more relaxed state, and her blue form dissolved into a more human one.

"That's super cool." Peter said as he watched her. Not able to contain his almost fanboy glee.

She shot him a glare and he straightened off the wall. "Sorry, I just, sorry." he cleared his throat as he forced himself to be more serious. "Can you help?"

"No." she said immediatly.

"Are you serious?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Deadly." she deadpanned. And Peter had a feeling she wasn't kidding.

"Oh. Okay then. Sorry to bother you." he said as he turned, starting to speed up again.

"But I'm going to visit his school." she spoke up. And he stopped.

"Could use a ride."

He grinned and turned back to her. "Just point me in the right direction."

* * *

Jean furrowed her brow as she scribbled down answers to questions on her homework. Sitting in the common space with Scott, who was doing to same.

"This is the worst." Scott complained.

Jean smirked a little and glanced up at him. "The worst? A few days ago your eyes were the worst." She teased.

Jean was sure Scott was rolling his eyes, but she couldn't quite tell through the red lenses.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Maybe someday."

Jean stopped writing as she looked up at him. A blush starting to form on her cheeks.

"Scott..."

"What do you have for number seven?" he asked her before she could say anything else.

Jean sighed and glanced down at her paper. "Twenty three."

"Thanks." he said as he wrote it down. Keeping his head lowered, and she didn't need to be a telapath to know he was avoiding looking at her.

She liked Scott, sure. Liked having a friend. Liked flirting with someone. But she didn't like him. Not like that. Not more than a friend...

"Scott-" she started again, but was interrupted by Hank as he walked into the room.

"Jean, Scott. Are you two busy right now?" he asked as he moved over and stood next to them.

Jean shook her head, and saw Scott doing the same out of the corner of her eyes. "What's wrong Professor?" she asked. She could sense... Worry, in his mind. Conflict.

"Nothing. I just need you two to pass along a message for me to the other students." Hank said as he looked between them.

"Why us?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you're the first two I've seen, and I don't have time to look further."

Jean shot Scott a warning glare. If Hank wanted their help, they didn't need to question it.

Hank continued undetered. "Tell them classes are postponed today until the Professor comes back. Can you do that?"

Jean nodded and smiled a little. "Of course."

"Thank you." Hank said as he looked between them one more time before turning and walking out of the room.

Jean watched him go, before turning to Scott. "Let's go?"

Scott sighed and nodded, shutting by books. "Yeah, I guess."

Jean frowned a little and looked at him as they started to walk. She could sense his thoughts swirling. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Its fine." Scott brushed it off. And Jean decided not to inquire any further.

* * *

Erik was keenly aware that he was being watched by Hank. The man hadn't left his side for more than a few seconds since Charles had left.

And it was starting to get in his nerves.

Erik was sitting on the stairs with Nina sitting in front of him, braiding her hair. Erik had always been the one to style his daughters hair. Though more often than not she had wanted it down and free.

Nina was in the middle of telling him a story about her new "friends." A pair of birds that had taken up residence on their windowsill. But Erik was only half paying attention as he saw Hank, once again trying and failing to be subtle about checking up on him.

"For the love of-" Erik started as he turned to face the younger mutant. Biting his words as he knew Nina was right in front of him. "Hank, if you insist on watching me, at least be less obvious about it."

Erik watched as several different emotions passed through Hanks eyes as he froze in the doorway. Before he finally stepped fully toward them. "Sorry." he finally settled on saying.

"I'm not going to do anything." Erik told him as he finished Nina's hair and tied it off.

Hank gave him a look as if to say "oh really?" And Eirk gave him a similar one.

"Papa, will you come play with my doll with me?" Nina asked as she started to tug on his sleeve. Erik smiled and nodded down at her as he stood and took her hand. "Sure baby."

Nina grinned up at him as they started to walk back to their room. "You're welcome to come too, Hank." Erik said. Sarcasm evident in his voice.

"I'll pass." Hank responded just as sarcastically as he started to turn down the other hall.

Suddenly an odd purple ball of light formed down the hall in front of them. Immediatly, Erik stepped in front of Nina, and saw Hank tense up next to them.

As the light faded, it revealed five beings standing in the middle. A tall man with grey-blue skin. A boy with wings. A young women with a glowing purple sword. A boy with blue skin and a tail. And an African American girl with white hair.

"Papa?" Nina asked from behind Erik's leg. "Shh." Erik shushed her quickly.

The tall man stepped forward, his arms outstretched, and a grin plastered to his face. "Erik Lehnsherr, or do you prefer Magneto?"

"Who are you?" Erik snapped at him. Not wasting any time as he stretched out with his senses. Pinpointing several pieces of metal he could use to fight with.

The man smiled, taking another step forward. "It's alright to be sceptical, my son. But I can help you achieve your goal of Mutant superiority. I am En Sabah Nur."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Erik asked.

"No, I suppose not. It seems I've been largely forgotten." The man said. "But no matter. I'm here now. And I'll make things right." he turned to look at the mutant with the tail. "Kurt?"

Erik opened his mouth to respond, but an inky blue mist surrounded him. And suddenly he was on the other side of the hall. The blue mutants hand against his neck.

"Papa!" Nina yelled as she started to run toward him. Hank grabbed her and pulled her back though. Much to Erik's relief.

"Papa?" the tall man, En Sabah Nur, grinned a little as he looked down at Eirk. "She's your daughter?"

Erik simply glared up at him.

The man continued to grin as he looked down the hall to Nina. "Ah yes. This will work out wonderfully."

* * *

 **Authors note:** So there you have it. Next chapter will be up next week and features our first action scenes. We'll see how that goes. Things are heating up and I'm super excited with how this is going. Hope you guys are too!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Well here we go! Our first chapter with an action-y scene. Sorry this chapter is my shortest yet. It was fighting me the whole way and just refused to cooperate. But I think it turned out pretty good. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks again for the lovely reviews, favorites and follows. They keep me going when the going is rough. Now without further ado...**

* * *

"You alright Professor?" Alex asked as he and Charles moved toward the CIA compound.

Charles nodded faintly as he glanced up at Alex. "I'm fine. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Should we leave?" Alex asked as he titlted his head a little. Charles smiled lightly and shook his head.

"No. It's alright."

They proceeded in silence most of the way to the door. Once there, Charles used his powers to get them in, and direct them in the right direction to Moria's office.

Moria... Charles smiled despite himself at the thought of her. It had been so long... And he had missed her. Her hair, her smile, her lips... Shaking his head quickly he directed his attention to Alex as they moved through an office.

"Have you thought anymore about my offer?" Charles asked. Referring to his offer from a few days ago to employ the eldest Summer son.

Alex shrugged and looked down. "I don't know Prof- Charles." he corrected himself as he looked up again. "I'm not sure what I'm going to be doing. But it would be nice to stay with Scott..."

Charles could sense the thoughts swirling in Alex's head. Sense the turmoil in the younger man. "You don't have to decide now, Alex. We're in no rush."

Alex nodded as he looked around the office of people Charles had temporarily frozen so they could get past.

"So... Moria..." Alex started, a smirk on his face as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You're telling me you haven't seen her since Cuba? Never even looked her up in Cerebro?"

Charles gave Alex a look. "What do you take me for? Some kind of pervert? I've never..." Charles trailed off as Alex gave him a look. "Well maybe once... Or twice..." Charles amended.

Alex laughed lightly as they reached the door to Moria's office, holding the door open for Charles to wheel in. "Go get 'em tiger." He teased with a wink.

Charles rolled his eyes, now flustered, as he wheeled in. And then he saw her, a smile involuntarily forming on his face.

"Moria Mactaggert." he said, and she looked up. She hadn't aged a day. "I'm-"

"Charles Xavier." Moria cut him off as she stood up from her desk and moved around it to hold her hand out for him to shake. "I know all about you." Charles raised an eyebrow. Panic briefly in his eyes. How could she remember...?

"You're a leader in mutant research. I've read all your papers." Moria continued as she shook his hand and let it go, leaning agaisnt her desk.

Charles relaxed a little and nodded. Somewhere between relieved, and oddly disappointed. "Of course."

"Why are you here?" Moria asked next as she looked between the two of them. But Charles was more concerned with a photo Moria had sitting behind her desk. A picture of her and a child.

"You have a son?" Charles asked. Forcing the words past his lips. Moria frowned and turned to follow his gaze before nodding and turning back to him. "Yeah, Kevin. Though his father isn't in the picture anymore."

"Oh good." the words escaped Charles' lips before he could stop them, but luckily Alex stepped in and saved him. "We're here about the incident in Cairo. We were hoping you could tell us what you saw."

"How did you know about that?" Moria asked as she raised an eyebrow, looking between them. "That was my mission."

Alex looked to Charles, and Charles sighed as he raised his fingers to his temple and focused on Moria.

"We have level eleven clearance." he told her as he pulled his fingers down again. "Oh of course." She said as she looked at Charles. "The mutant division, I forgot. Well..." She moved back around her desk and grabbed a folder, handing it to Charles.

"Ever since the world found out about mutants in '73, there have been cults who see them as some kind of second coming or sign of God. I was tracking one of them. They call themselves Ashir En Sabah Nur, named after an ancient being they believe to be the world's first."

"World's first what?" Alex asked as he looked over Charles' shoulder at the folder and the pictures Moria had taken.

"The world's first mutant." Moria and Charles said at the same time.

Alex frowned and crossed his arms. "I thought mutants didn't evolve till this century."

Moira nodded and moved closer to both of them. "That's the common theory, yes, but these guys believe that the first mutant was born tens of thousands of years ago and they believe he will rise again." Moria turned the page in the folder and pointed out a picture of men dressed in robes. "They've been searching ancient sites all around the world for clues." she then pointed out the next picture. "These hieroglyphs describe the specific set of powers greater than any man can possess."

Charles nodded slowly and comited the glyphs to memory. "Do you think he lived in all that time?" he asked. Surely he would have heard about this mutant.

Moira shook her head and leaned against the desk again. "Yes and no. They believe that he had the ability to transfer his consciousness from body to body and whenever he was close to death, he would just take on a new body. Some of these made with the bodies of mutants, enabling him to take their powers amassing various abilities over the years."

Charles nodded slowly. Dread starting to creep up on him. "An all-powerful mutant."

"Exactly. And wherever this being was, he always had four principle followers, disciples, protectors he would imbue with powers." Moria continued as she picked up another folder and traded it with Charles.

'Like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Alex spoke up. "He got that one from the Bible"

"Or the Bible got it from him?" Moria suggested with a shrug. "Either way, wherever he ruled, eventually it would end in disaster, cataclysm, some kind of... apocalypse."

Charles swallowed and looked up at Alex. "The end of the world..."

* * *

"Don't touch her." Erik snapped as he glared up at the man. Only seconds away from attacking.

"I wouldn't dream of it." The man said. His voice low and threatening as he grinned down at Erik. And Erik suddenly felt very small.

"We're taking the kid too? That wasn't part of the plan." One of the girls said. The one with white hair.

"Silence Ororo." The man snapped. Turning to face her. And it was all the opening Eirk needed as he sent a shard of metal flying toward his back. But the boy with wings extended them, blocking the path of the metal.

Erik swore aloud as the En Sabah Nur turned back to him, holding his hand out. "Don't ever try that again."

Erik looked up at him defiantly. There was no way this... Thing... Was not taking his daughter. Not on his watch.

* * *

Scott and Jean had finished informing the other children of the change of schedule, and were just heading back to their rooms when they heard the yelling.

Both curious, they snuck close to the walls and peared around the corner down the hall. Jean gasped as she covered her mouth in surprise. The vile thoughts in their heads making her a little dizzy.

But Scott didn't waste any time in ripping off his glasses and stepping into the hall.

* * *

"Scott! No!" Erik looked past the man to Hank, who had just yelled out to Scott who was just entering the hall, his glasses off as his eyes erupted red beams of energy.

Erik immediatly ducked, covering his head. And saw Hank doing the same, holding Nina down with him.

The others weren't so lucky. The woman with the sword was thrown against the wall. And the blue one with the tail, Kurt, yelped in pain as the beam clipped his tail.

Though the others were fine as Scott shoved the glasses on, and Eirk saw Jean behind him.

The tall man, En Sabah Nur, growled in anger and held his hand up. The floor of the mansion pinning Hank to the ground, and wrapping around Scott and Jeans ankles, holding them still.

Nina screamed and started to run, but the boy with wings flew down the hall and swooped her into his arms.

"Nina!" Erik yelled as he started to make a metal lamp fly through the air to intercept the flying boy.

But he was stopped as he found his feet stuck to the floor. Lurching forward he fell, his concentration slipping and the lamp hitting the floor harmlessly.

"Papa!" the cry of Nina pulled him back to action, and even though he now found himself unable to move he still reached out to find some metal to throw and someone to throw it at.

But before he could find something, a poof of blue-black smoke surrounded Erik again. And this time he appeared outside.

* * *

Back inside, Kurt grabbed onto Angel and Nina, teleporting both of them back to En Sabah Nur. At this point, both Ororo and Psylock had recovered and were standing near their leader.

En Sabah Nur looked around, decided to cut his losses, and put a firm hand on Nina's shoulder. Holding her close to him as a purple film in the shape of a sphere surrounded him. And they disappeared.

* * *

Erik stormed back inside with fury in his eyes. Everything metal around him as he walked, warping a little until he reached the hallway and rejoined Hank, Scott, and Jean.

"Where is she!?" he yelled in anger as he shoved Hank against the wall.

They had all managed to get un-stuck from the floor, though Erik didn't care about that at the moment.

Hank grimaced as he made contact with the wall, closing his eyes. "He took her." he said softly.

Eirk pulled away. Fury, fear, and red hot anger controlling his actions now as he stormed down the hall toward the elevator that led to the basement.

"Erik!" he heard Hank yell after him, but he didn't stop.

* * *

"I wanna go home..." Nina sniffed as she looked between the scary figures that had taken her. "I want Papa."

They were in some sort of... Bunker? House? She had no idea. But it was hot, and she was hungry, and she wanted her Papa.

The four younger of the five looked between themselves and shifted awkwardly. But the tall man knelt down to Nina's level. A smile on his face. "It's alright. Nina? Is it?"

Nina nodded and crossed her arms a little.

The man held one of his hands out for her to take. "We'll get you back to your Papa soon enough. But first, how about you show me what you can do?"

Nina stared at his hand for several seconds before taking it. He led her toward the door, past the others, and outside.

Nina looked around. Nothing looked familiar. Everything was sandy and hot. A light breeze blowing through her hair the only relief.

They both stopped a few steps from the door, and the man kneeled down again to look into her eyes. "So, Nina Gurzsky, what can you do?"


End file.
